<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Line Without a Hook by coolperson126</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602408">Line Without a Hook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolperson126/pseuds/coolperson126'>coolperson126</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, But Extra Fuck Him in This Fic, Friends With Benefits, Fuck Cupid, Gay Jason Grace, Gay Nico di Angelo, Implied Sexual Content, Line Without a Hook by Rick Montgomery, M/M, Queer Piper McLean, Secret Relationship, Song Lyrics in the Fic, Underage Drinking, g a y, im too wlw for this, nico and will make out but i hated writing it, no beta we die like jason grace, solangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolperson126/pseuds/coolperson126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Will only kisses Nico when he's drunk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for coming!! I would suggest you listen to the song Line Without a Hook by Ricky Montgomery, if you haven't already. I think you'll just enjoy it more. I'd also like to say that I've always interpreted this song to be about a secret relationships. I know some people think it's about other stuff, and I totally agree with a lot of them!! This is simply one way to think about. Sorry you have to endure my writing :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will was a nice guy. He was known for being blonde and cheery, but dry and sarcastic at the same time. Some questioned how human he was, based on the balance. His personality attracted attention like moths to a flame. Most of his classmates considered him "popular". Not in the egotistical way though. To everyone, he seemed dam near perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had straight A’s and played basketball and soccer(he was good at it too). He aspired to be a doctor, and he even spent some of his precious free time looking at medical books. Wil had such a passion and fascination for it, and that alone was amazing. Hee could probably perform a small surgery with the knowledge he collected over the years. His parents, although not together, were both successful singers. You would expect a child from famous artists to be snobby, but Will was “modest as fuck”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had many friends, and they were genuine. His friendly demeanor had always made it easy for  him. Unfortunately, Wil had met some gold-diggers, only there for his parents' fame. The bblonde boy only ever brusehd them off though. Any other person would have gone off, but not Will. He had his good friends, family, and teammates with him. His kindness often came back to him with people being nice and helping him with whatever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Will!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde stopped to look behind him, “Oh hey Kayla,” he halted in his walk to lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She caught up and they both continued walking, “Ughhh. Fuck you. I keep forgetting how tall you are,” Kayla wasn’t particularly short, but Will was just tall(somewhere around six foot two, he didn't care enough to measure).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t help it,” He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will and Kayla had been friends forever. More often than not, one was associated with the other. They’d met in third grade, and immediately clicked. Kayla had been stupid and tripped on the blacktop. She had skinned her knee a little, nothing too serious. Will had always been a little doctor, and of course, gave her a Band-Aid(he constantly had them). Kayla had complained his Band-Aids were “plain” and lacked “pizazz”. They had pretty much become the best of friends after that. Sometimes it was teasing and others it was genuine confusion, but people always assumed they were dating. The pair was always disgusted at the thought of being together. They never had thought of each other as more than siblings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kayla had had many crushed on, and dated a decent amount of people, but not Will. Whenever the conversation steered to the subject of relationships he was quiet. Despite being seen as handsome, and all-around boyfriend material, Will had never dated anyone. To everyone else, it seemed out of character for him. Will was seen as the popular guy with good grades and plenty of friends. The fact he was single and had never dated bewildered them. All of a sudden the blonde ddidn't it the stereotype that had placed upon him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Will!” Again another voice called to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Jason,” He stopped to face a familiar blonde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no practice today,” Jason pushed up the bridge of his glasses, “Coach Hedge’s kid is sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw that’s too bad,” Will frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I know right,” The stapler-eater put a hand on his hip, “Chuck is so cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know right!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jason chuckled, “I gotta go now man, but I’ll see you later!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kayla and Will both waved as they continued down the hallway. Soon enough they arrived at the cafeteria. Kayla branched off to buy lunch while Will continued to their group's designated lunch table(his mother always packed lunch for him).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Man," Cecil greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He replied with a "Hey" back before sitting down between Austin and Lou-Ellen. Sometimes there were others, but most of the time it was just Cecil, Lou-Ellen, Austin, Kayla, and Will. They had all become pretty tight-knit. They had known each other for years and considered the group like their own little family. They were all different. Looked different, dressed differently, acted differently, liked different things. They all fit together though, in the most perfect way possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cecil was rambling on about some fancy lock he saw online to Lou-Ellen. He was recounting what made it special and how well made it was, but also how to pick into it. He was the group's resident kleptomaniac.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Austin was telling Will about a song he was working on. Will's parents were both musicians, but it wasn't exactly his strong suit. Thankfully he knew enough to somewhat understand what he was being told. People often think music is all fun and games, but there were some real hard work and thinking that went into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have arrived!" Kayla threw her cafeteria tray on the table, "You may applaud now," She airily waved her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You fucking wish."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped, "Such indecent language! You should be sent to the guillotine for such insensitive manner!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cecil laughed along with everyone else, "Please do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OH YEAH," Kayla abruptly spoke up, "I need to tell you guys before I forget! Connor and Travis's parents are gone for the weekend, and they're throwing a party. And I'm making you all go with me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm down, " Will said and everyone else at the table murmured in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kayla pumped a fist in the air, "Mission accomplished."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You always go to parties with us," Lou-Ellen looked at Will, "But you always disappear."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Austin said, "Now that I think about it. Awfully suspicious Solace," He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pshh I'm there guys," The blonde waved it off, "You guys are just too drunk iff your asses to notice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would've been the perfect time for the bell to ring. It's loud and obnoxious blaring would've saved Will from any further confrontation. But it seems that the odds weren't in the blonde boy's favor. Well, more like time. The teens probably had another 20 minutes left of break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately for Will, the subject had been easily brushed off. The blonde was a terrible liar. It was in his DNA. When he was eight he had been playing basketball outside in the sunny weather. Back then he was nowhere near good, probably due to the fact he was a second-grader. In an attempt to make a basket, he had thrown the ball into the window, which of course shattered. He had tried to lie to his mother about it, saying a crow had crashed into it. His story had many plot holes though and was nowhere near believable. He had cracked under the pressure before bursting into tears and confessing. At sixteen he wasn't as bad, but Will was still undeniably horrible at lying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of lunch continued without incident. They talked about nothing and everything, as a friend does. Thankfully nothing too deep was discussed. Sometimes his friend's conversations made him question his own existence. He wasn't alone though. What the fuck is living even?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will only risked a couple of glances at the lunch table in the center of the cafeteria. His mind often stressed over it. He wondered if he was looking too much. Did people notice? Was it obvious? Did </span>
  <em>
    <span> he </span>
  </em>
  <span>notice? Will was paying attention to his friends' words, but part of his mind was stressing. His anxieties only allowed Will to peak over his shoulder once or twice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough the bell did ring, alerting all the students to head to their next class. Will waved bye to his friends before walking to math with Austin. Usually, Will would be more attentive, participate, and take organized notes, but not today. He had gone through a busy week from studying for big tests, homework, and basketball practice. The blonde figured it wouldn't hurt to slack off for one day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not taking notes or anything," Austin whispered warily eyeing Ms. Dodds, "You good bro?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah man, I'm tired."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will powered through biology, social studies, ASL, and economics. He gave a silent thank you to whoever above while walking to his car. Usually, he would drive Kayla home but would be hanging out with Cecil before the party. Wil pulled up into the empty driveway of his house. People always expected him to live in some huge mansion, but he resided in an average house. It wasn't small by any means, but it was humble. Will didn't know what he would do if his home had creamed: "MY PARENTS ARE RICH".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The house was empty, the teen's mother was probably in the recording studio putting together her new album. Will assumed Imani was with her. Imani was his mom's partner. The couple met years ago through the music industry. Will liked Imani. They were chill, nice, and liked Star Wars. Will had freaked when he found out, he finally had someone to talk about nerd stuff with. Noami often scolded him for it, but he liked to tease Imani about their height. Imani was ridiculously short, standing at five foot one. Will would put an arm on their head, and magically they were an armrest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde wandered around, findings to fill the time before the party. He read, watched TV, listened to music, and even stared at his </span>
  <em>
    <span> very interesting </span>
  </em>
  <span> ceiling. The clock seemed to be moving as slow as possible. Will couldn't help, but be excited. He enjoyed going to parties and always had lots of  </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun </span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Will abruptly sat back up his bed and rushed downstairs to get the door. Whatever was at the door was probably more interesting than his current big pile of nothing. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Surprise shawty!" Kayla exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We've come to take your bones."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What even-" Lou-Ellen looked incredulously at Cecil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will moved aside to let his friends in, "I'm happy you guys are here, but may I ask why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We figured you were bored," Kayla plopped down on a couch, "So we decided to humbly invite ourselves."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, I see," The blonde replied, "You're right though. I was bored as fuck."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Holy shit Kayla," Austin beamed, "You're </span>
  <em>
    <span> psychic </span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oooh do me," Cecil played long enthusiastically, "Predict my future!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The green hair girl put ahead on her head, faking concentration, "I see…" She gasped, "You… You will get no ass."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone collectively burst out into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pfft-" Cecil sputtered, "I'm charming! That</span>
  <em>
    <span> has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be someone else's future!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation never stayed on the same topic for long. It flowed seamlessly from subject to subject. Being the crackheads they were, unholy statements were made. They had the good ol' "Is a hot dog a sandwich" debate that they could never settle(a hot dog is not a sandwich). At some point, they turned on the TV, but no one really paid attention and the teens continued to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That shit was crazy," Austin's eyes widened as he gasped, "Remember when that thing happened where the guy was holding Jason and Nico at gunpoint?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cecil put a hand over his heart, "That was so scary," Will tensed, but nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait what?!" Lou-Ellen looked quizzically between her friends, "</span>
  <em>
    <span> What </span>
  </em>
  <span> happened?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It happened in eighth grade, before you came here," Will explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kayla hummed in agreement, "Yeah it was crazy," She pushed a bit of hair out of her face, "There was this crazy guy named Eros, I think he was nineteen at the time. Nico di Angelo and Jason Grace were with their friends at a McDonald's and Nico left his phone in the car by accident. Jason had just gotten his license and the car was his so he went with Nico to unlock the car. That Eros guy jumped both of them in the parking lot. He took them behind the restaurant and pointed his gun at them. He demanded Nico "Admit the truth" out loud. He threatened to kill Jason," The green-haired girl gulped nervously, "The look on Nico's face... It was horrible. He looked so ashamed and guilty. It was when Eros pushed the gun right against Jason's head Nico said it. He confessed he used to have a crush on Percy Jackson, forcing Nico to out himself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lou-Ellen's jaw dropped, "Holy fuck."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not even the worst part, " Austin said, "Eros had </span>
  <em>
    <span>recorded</span>
  </em>
  <span> the whole thing. It was so cruel. Everyone saw it. The look of pure shame on Nico's face as they ran away."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cecil agreed, "Yeah. Nico's from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really&gt;/em&gt; conservative catholic part of Italy. His internalized homophobia is probably dialed up to eleven. I feel really bad he had to go through that," Everyone nodded seriously. None of them could imagine or wonder what Nico must've gone through.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will stared at the TV, but didn't actually pay attention. He was just trying to avoid anything else on the topic and there was silence amongst the group. The blonde was nervous to talk. He was nervous to say the wrong thing. He was always an open person, more than willing to share. Now he couldn't even trust himself to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well…" Austin checked his watch and awkwardly stood up off the couch, "We should get heading to the party. It started at six like fifteen minutes ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will forced a cough, "Yeah let's head out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all headed out of the house. Cecil called shotgun as they piled into Austin's car. He had volunteered to be the designated driver. The responsibility bounced between him and Lou-Ellen. They always volunteered, being the lesser drinkers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for them, Connor and Travis's house wasn't too far from the Solace's. The tense "Eros" subject had been brushed off, and none of them brought it up again. Austin turned on some nineties R&amp;B(Cecil asked to pick something, but the other insisted Cecil "had shit fuck taste") that played nicely in the background.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kayla took it upon herself to predict what everyone would be up to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jason will probably be somewhat sober making sure Leo doesn't do anything stupid. Leo will be drunk off his ass, probably trying to set shit on fire, like the shifty little arsonist he is," The words themselves sounded like an insult, but Kayla said it with respect, "Piper is gonna be drunk as shit making out with a probably even more drunk Shel. They're the horny type drunks; just can't keep their hands off each other cause they're in love and all that shit. Like Jason, Grover will probably be making sure Percy doesn't make some shitty decisions because we all know he'll be drunk as hell. Annabeth's gonna be a little tipsy entertaining herself by watching Grover try and fail to subdue her boyfriend. Connor and Travis are gonna be their sneaky/little shit selves, but dialed up to ten," She took a breath, "And of course our lovely Will there will disappear. Where you may ask? NOWHERE! Why? BECAUSE HE'S NOT REAL AND WE'VE BEEN IMAGING HIM THE WHOLE TIME!" The teen faked a mic drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perfect timing Kayla," Austin congratulated, "You finished your little conspiracies just as we got here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See guys. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> a fucking psychic," Everyone else chuckled at their friend's antics as they got out of the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was loud music at a house Will presumed to be Connor and Travis's. It was dark out, but he could see dim colored lights coming from the house. As they neared closer, they could see the commotion better. A few people were out on the lawn, probably trying to get some fresh air. Inside you could see probably over a hundred kids changing and dancing around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group went inside and Kayla was immediately pulled away by one of her friends(there was always a weird tension around them, so Will wasn't confident the girls were "just friends"). Cecil grabbed his arm. and headed to the kitchen. He hadn't said anything, but it was obvious they were getting drinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here you go blondie," Cecil yelled over the music as he handed Will a red solo cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will yelled back, "Thanks!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even two minutes later Cecil was whisked away by Lou-Ellen and Austin to play some game. They had asked Will to come, but he politely declined. Lou-Ellen teased that he was "boring" before leaving the blonde in solitude. Will didn't mind though. He was glad his friends were able to go and have fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Will would join in on their drunk games. Occasionally he would be adventurous and dance to the blaring music. It was always fun, but Will preferred to drink by himself, probably standing against a wall looking pathetically lonely. He would be by himself before he caught someone else attention, and did… other things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will exited the kitchen to where people were dancing. He weaved through the sweaty bodies until he found some couches. There were only a few other people in that particular area, but they left Will be. The teen sat there, a red cup still in his grip. He loosely paid attention to the music letting his mind wander aimlessly. He could hear Jason yell something like "Put the lighter down!" and "NO DON'T DO IT!". He heard the laughs and screams of other teens having fun. As Kayla predicted, Piper and Shel </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span>  making out with each other. Will surveyed the room and continued to observe the various hijinks. He told himself he was aimlessly looking around. He convinced himself he wasn't looking for anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he was wrong though. He caught familiar brown eyes across the room. The other must've seen Wil first. He gave Will a small smile and wave, in which the blonde returned. Will was thankful to notice the other boy was alone too. His view was limited by party goers and darkness, but that didn't affect Will at all. He knew exactly what the other teen looked like. How soft his hair was, the sound of his voice, the warmth of his smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will stared for a little longer then abruptly got up from his place on the couch, he didn't want to wait any longer. The blonde set his cup down on the floor, not caring if someone took it or the contents spilled. He began to walk up the stairs and kept his eyes forward. He knew the other would follow. Luckily, no one was there. Will opened door by door in the hallway, until he found what he hoped was a guest room. He flipped the light on in the darkroom, and sat on the bed, trying his best to not look awkward. Soon enough the door opened and Will stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nico," He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teen locked the door and smiled back, "Hey Solace."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a comfortable silence. This was also how it started. They basked in each other's presence. Simply taking in the fact that the other was there, that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>existed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will walked forward and rested his arms comfortable around Nico's waist. Nico wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Their height difference made it the tiniest bit harder, but the younger was used to it. Then, they just looked at each other. Staring into eyes, almost like they were savoring the moment. A moment they knew would be over far too soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been a little while."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure has."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will's eyes did a once over of Nico's face before connecting their lips and pushing him against the wall. The shorter was momentarily surprised, but he got over it quickly. He put his hands in the other's golden curls, gripping them tightly. The kiss was fast and intense. Will pouring his emotions into it. All the things he felt; all the things he never said. The blonde pulled back. Both breathing heavily, again staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will dived down to the shorter's neck, living for the responses he got in return. A vampire would probably be proud of his handy work. He had already made a good-sized bruise and was on his way to make more. Usually, he wouldn't be as insistent to mark Nico up, but tonight was different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so beautiful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved back up, reclaiming the teen's lips. Will moved his hands up and down Nico's sides. He tasted like Pomegranates. He always did, but Will didn't mind. In fact, he loved it. He could never get enough. The memory always seemed so sweet, but every time he tasted it again, he remembered how truly addicting it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't," Will was pulled from his thoughts when Nico pushed his chest away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde withdrew his hands, "Did I do something wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's not that," Nico put a hand to his forehead, "I just-" He let out a heavy sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Will gently held the younger's face to meet his eyes, "What's wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't do this anymore Will!" He grabbed the hands on his face and angrily pushed them away, "It's all too much! I can't deal with it anymore!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know what your deal is. I don't know if you're questioning o-or in the closet, but I don't care! Coming out is hard. I know that better than anyone!" Will stood still and silent as Nico yelled, "That's not the problem though! The problem is that I-I... You made me get attached! I knew what I was getting into though! I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!" His eyes began to water, "You just- UGH!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry if I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No Will! Just stop! Y-You push me up against the wall, you kiss me, you touch me... You tell me I'm beautiful, you tell me I'm amazing, you talk to me in such a domestic way. You charmed me!" The Italian pointed an accusatory finger, "I even… oh gods… I-I even let you take- UGH! But now I have feelings! Genuine romantic feelings!" Nico lowered his volume as his eyes watered, "There's the whole "You can hold my hand if no one knows" thing, but I don't being a secret. That's not the problem. The problem is I- you only ever- only when you're drunk. You only say these things or kiss me when you're drunk!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm only some drunk hookup to you," Nico's eyes finally spilled, "Is it worth it?" His voice got louder as he went on, "Is it worth it?! TELL ME IS IT WORTH IT?!" He glared at the blonde, tears cascading down his face. Then he opened the door only to slam it closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will stood awestruck. He had heard every word, but it took him a second to take in what had just happened. All the words Nico had said. All the </span>
  <em>
    <span>truths</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had said. Will's response came to him, but it was too late for him to tell Nico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too late for him to tell Nico he hadn't consumed any alcohol that night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for mentioned grooming/pedophilia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Will was still where Nico had left him minutes ago. He stood in the room staring at nothing. All he could see was his stupid mistakes. He repeated what Nico had said, words bouncing around his head.</p>
<p>"Fuck."</p>
<p>"Fuck!"</p>
<p>Will shook his head and got out of his shocked daze. The blonde ripped open the door and ran down the dark hallway. He slowed on his way down the stairs(safety first kids), but then went as fast as he deemed acceptable. The party had been big before, but now it seemed there were even more people.</p>
<p>Will yelled, "NICO!"</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Nico didn't answer. Matter of fact, no one even looked in his way. His call had been drowned about by the loud obnoxious music. He doubted anyone would care if they heard him in the first place. Will couldn't move two steps without making contact with a party goer. They all danced, yelled, and horsed around.</p>
<p>Will felt out of place. Everyone all around him was just trying to have a good time, but Will was frantically hurrying around. The blonde felt like a madman running around the place. Everything was just so <em>wrong</em>. He pushed through the bodies searching for the next ten minutes. He looked in every corner, every couch, every possible place Nico could be. When he failed, The blonde just searched again.</p>
<p>Nico had once said he was good at disappearing when he wanted to. During that time he had laughed, it was just a light joke in the conversation. It wasn't funny how true Nico turned out too be. Will certainly wasn't laughing now though. He wished he was though. He wished he could be enjoying another moment with Nico.</p>
<p>"Oh, gods…" The teen stuck a hand to his forehead.</p>
<p>He was in the middle of it all. Drunk bodies crashed into him. The dim light felt harsh on his skin. Everything was so raw. So <em>real</em>. He could not find Nico. Still, he surveyed the room from where he stood. The blaring music only added to his frantic mood. He was frustrated. If everyone stopped for just one second maybe he would be able to see Nico. <em>No</em>, he told himself, <em>If I hadn't been so goddam stupid in the first place, I wouldn't have to find Nico!</em>.</p>
<p>"Will?" The boy jumped when a hand met his shoulder, "You okay dude? You look distressed."</p>
<p>The blonde just stared his friend in the face. He was not okay at all. His heart hurt and his brain was overwhelmed. He could always just tell Austin everything. Every word, every meeting, every feeling. He didn't know if he had it in him though. Was Will truly ready to tell someone? He opted for a lie.</p>
<p>"I'm… okay," Will looked anywhere, but Austin's eyes.</p>
<p>"You sure?"</p>
<p>"Um- yeah," He hesitated, "Wait… can we leave actually?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," The dark-skinned boy opened his mouth to ask why, but ultimately decided to give Will space, "You wait outside, I'll go round up everyone else."</p>
<p>Outside!  He had checked everywhere in the house, but not out of it. Will scolded himself for not thinking of it. Now that he thought of it, outside seemed like the obvious solution. Will weaved through the teens again, pushing various people out of his way.</p>
<p>He stood in the doorway, looking out. It was a clear night and he could see all the bright stars. They shone in the dark. Two girls were sitting on the porch making out. Will peered past them out on the lawn, looking on the street and sidewalk. To his disappointment, there wasn't a soul.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" He scolded himself for letting his hopes get up.</p>
<p>The pair continued to make out and Will realized how loud it was. Their… closeness was bumming the blonde out. He had accepted the fact he wasn't gonna find Nico anywhere, but he didn't need them reminding him. Will knew that there was no way they could know about his situation, but he couldn't help but feel he was being teased. Not necessarily by the girls, but the universe. The teen was <em>convinced</em> the universe was taunting him with these two girls making out.</p>
<p>"Kayla?"</p>
<p>Both girls jolted apart at the mention, "Will?" Kayla nervously scooted away and tucked her hands to her sides, most likely in an attempt to get away from the other. It was too dark to tell, but Will was sure his friend was blushing up a storm.</p>
<p>The other girl stood up stiffly, her long deep blue hair all over the place(most likely Kayla's doing), "I'll um- I'll see you later Kayla!" She avoided all eye contact and rushed into the loud house.</p>
<p>Will plopped down next to her, "You and Zoelle huh?"</p>
<p>"Shut up!" She lightly punched his shoulder but smiled nonetheless.</p>
<p>"You're lucky I don't have the energy to interrogate you now," He leaned back on his hand and loosely gazed at the stars, "I'm glad you can be-" He stopped himself, "I'm glad you're happy. With Zoelle."</p>
<p>Kayla's face dropped to a frown, "Are you okay? Is something wrong? Do I need to beat-"</p>
<p>"No, no, no, no," Will faced her, "I'm fine!" He offered a smile.</p>
<p>"Okay…"</p>
<p>They sat in silence after that. Kayla thought about her friend(and her "friend"). Even as outspoken as she was, she didn't know what to say. He had denied a problem in the first place, but Will was a terrible liar. She could see right through him. Next to her, the blonde boy simply looked up at the stars. Or at least pretended  to. His mind was far from astrology.</p>
<p>He wished his brain would stop. Stop the guilt, stop the regrets, stop the pain. He had been thinking about the same exact thing since he left the room upstairs. He hated his brain for thinking so much. Will would give just about anything for it all to just <em>stop</em>. He kept his composure though. He wouldn't let himself unravel in front of Kayla.</p>
<p>After a little while, Will's hands began to hurt from the hardwood. He got up and walked towards the grass. He looked around, hoping Nico would magically appear. Unfortunately, he didn't. Will laid himself down on the grass. It was (thankfully)dry, and a little itchy. He didn't mind though. He stared at the night sky again, hoping to draw his thoughts away. It worked to some degree, but he found himself always coming back to Nico.</p>
<p>Kayla got up to lay next to him, "The stars are um… nice."</p>
<p>"Yeah. They are."</p>
<p>"You know if you ever want to talk-"</p>
<p>"KAYLA!" Both teens whipped their heads to the new voice, "Thank god you're here," Austin walked towards them with a reluctant Cecil in his grip.</p>
<p>"Yes," She sat up nervously, not being able to shake the bad feeling something was up with her friend, "I'm here…?"</p>
<p>"Sorry I took so long Will" He turned his attention towards the blonde, "The little shit was tucked away in the basement doing weed Reyna."</p>
<p>"Oh shut you, hypocrite!" He slurred, apparently drunk  <em>and</em> high, "Don't act like you haven't done that shit too! Plus! Reyna's cool," Cecil childishly, pouted and turned away from Austin.</p>
<p>"I don't care you were smoking weed! I care about the fact you're gonna get the smell all up in my car!" He exclaimed, "And agreed. Reyna is cool."</p>
<p>Lou-Ellen was already in the car for whatever reason. To wait for them? To take a nap? To stake an early claim on a shotgun? Who knows. She woke up as soon as the car began to leave, with a yell of "BACK OFF YOU DIRTY MOTHERFUCKERS," It was nice to know she was prepared.</p>
<p>Austin offered to let Will pick a song, but he declined. Austin rarely let anyone else pick the music. He claimed they all had terrible taste in music. The teen didn't know what was up with his friend, but the offer was his way of comfort.</p>
<p>Any other day, Will would've happily picked a song. It was an honor for Austin to offer song selection. Sadly, Will wasn't in the mood now. The only song he could think of picking was "Mr. Loverman", and that would just worry his friends even more. After thinking about it, the song in question began to loop in his mind. Will wasn't sure how he felt about it though. Was he deep in his feelings? Yes. Yes, he was. Did it make him feel a little better to think about someone else being sad? 100%.</p>
<p>They got to Will's house soon enough. Austin and Kayla tried to stall him. They didn't know what was wrong, but they didn't want to leave him alone. Although they never actually said anything on the subject, Will told them he was fine. Cecil gave an energetic goodbye while Lou-Ellen sleepily waved from the front seat. Although his friends were reluctant, they let him go and drove off.</p>
<p>Inside the house was dark, quiet, and empty. It wasn't uncommon for his mom and Imani to stay overnight at the studio. Will wasn't sure if it was better they were gone though. At the party looking for Nico, he would have killed for some peace and quiet. Now the silence was gnawing away at him. He hated how everything was so still, only him moving, disturbing the silence. On the other hand, he didn't know if he could handle other people. Will had endured his friend's questions, but Imani? His mother? He would feel more guilt if he withdrew from <em>them.</em></p>
<p>The blonde walked up to his room and laid down in his bed. He was doubtful his brain could quiet down enough to let him rest, but he thought it couldn't help to try. He took his phone and blasted "Mr. Loverman". It took a long time, maybe hours(Will couldn't be sure), but he eventually drifted off into an uneasy sleep.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"WILL!" The blonde jolted awake as he heard the front door slam shut, "WILL?"</p>
<p>"Hey, guys."</p>
<p>Both adults came forward to hug him, "Sorry we didn't tell you we were staying the night," Naomi apologized.</p>
<p>"Did we wake you up?" Imani gestured to his messy(more than usual) hair and wrinkled shirt, "I'm a little surprised. It's almost nine o'clock."</p>
<p>Will ran a hand through his hair and looked at a clock on the wall, "I guess it is almost nine. I guess I was just tired," The teen reasoned, "I went to a party last night with my friends," Although it was technically  true, the statement was a little misleading.</p>
<p>"Oh, I see," They replied.</p>
<p>"How was the party?" His mother asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, you know…" Will rubbed the back of his neck, "It was loud, lots of dancing, lots of people."</p>
<p>Imani patted his shoulder, "I feel you, buddy."</p>
<p>Naomi began to make breakfast for her family. She thought Will had been acting a little strange but shook it off. She concluded it was probably because he just woke up. Then again, it was strange he woke up so late. Like his father, he was an early riser. Naomi tried not to think about it too much. She had her suspicions something was up, but she figured Will would tell her. He always tells her when something was wrong. She knew the worst thing she could do was try to force an answer out of her son.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah!" Naomi exclaimed halfway through breakfast, "I found this song I think you guys will like," She finished her phone out of her pocket and played it,"It's called "I Wish You Were Sober" by Conan Gray. He has some good stuff.``</p>
<p>Imani nodded along to the song as Will faked enjoyment. He knew this song, he was into Conan Gray's music. He had liked the song, but it hit a little close to home at the moment. He couldn't shake the vision of Nico singing it to him. Although he knew it wasn't true, he wondered if Conan Gray and this Italian were plotting against him. At the moment, Will wouldn't be surprised if he found out the whole universe was out to get him.</p>
<p>"What'd ya think Will?"</p>
<p>"Oh um- it was good," The teen hadn't even realized the song had ended, "I'm gonna go up to my room… Still feeling a little tired."</p>
<p>"Oh okay," Naomi paused. She wished her son would just spill.</p>
<p>To her disappointment, her son stood up and walked out of the room. She could hear his slow footsteps retreat up the stairs. She looked at her partner, they seemed to understand too. Imani had only been around for about five years, but they felt they knew their girlfriend's son. Both adults knew something was up. Their only guess was that something happened at the party the other night. The couple didn't actually converse with each other though. They respected Will too much to speak behind his back.</p>
<p>Upstairs the blonde boy laid back down over the covers on his bed. He thought maybe he could sleep. If he was still would his brain get bored? Maybe then he could get some thoughtless sleep. Of course, though, Will's brain did not seem to want to shut the fuck up.</p>
<p>He thought about himself. Why couldn't Will just come out as… whatever? Why was he so scared?</p>
<p>"I like Nico. A lot. More than I should," Why was Will only admitting this now?</p>
<p>Why had he made Nico been a drunken secret in the first place?</p>
<p>
  <em> Will was dragged to yet another party. He never minded too much but was always left out. He may have been "popular", but drunk teens were a whole other subject. Will wasn't allowed to judge too much though, he himself was pretty intoxicated. He drank alone in his own tiny little corner. The blonde's eyes were half-lidded as he stood there, surrounded by the loud atmosphere.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Loud. Loud people, loud music, loud sounds. In the dim light, he saw his friends and plenty of others he knew. Austin was playing beer pong, Rachel seemed to be in a game of spin the bottle, Reyna was winning an arm wrestle against (pathetic)Octavian. It was all entertaining for a little bit, but not enough to distract him from the noise. The loud gods dam noise!  </em>
</p>
<p><em> Will huffed in frustration and walked off. In truth, he had no idea where he was going. He simply just walked away. Eventually, he was met wuth a set of stairs. It wasn't as loud there. Will could've just settled his long limbs across the steps, but of course, the blonde wouldn't settle for less. He gripped the railing of the stairs and determinedly stumbled on up. As far as he could tell, no one was there. </em> <b> <em>So close</em> </b> <em>, he told himself.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> He opened a door to what Will assumed was a bedroom. He walked in and closed the door. He sighed in relief. The room muffled a lot of the noise from below. It was finally quiet. Will hazily flipped a switch on the wall beside. He'd never admit it, but he spent a whole minute searching for it. When the soft light came on, he was startled by a person. Turns out the room wasn't empty. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Hey, therre?" He said, slurring his r's.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Heyyyyy."  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The other teen was obviously drunk. He looked to be in a daze. Usually drunk wasn't a good look at all. You could be emotional, sweaty, obnoxious, and overall a total mess. Will had no idea how he was presented right now, but he didn't think he could ever compare to the boy in front of him. His dark hair was messy, but in a good way. His tried deep drown eyes gleamed in his calmed state. His pale olive skin wasn't gross and sweaty. Will didn't know why, but he couldn't stop staring. Being as intoxicated as he was, he couldn't even feel embarrassed.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Nico di Angelo right?"  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "You sir, are correct," He spoke in a sarcastic voice, "And you're Will Solace."  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Bingo," Will stepped closer, "What gave me away?"  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "It's the hair. You're so fucking blonde."  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I mean," The blonde had a stupid smug look on his face while he raked a hand through his hair, "Guilty as charged."  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Nico squinted his eyes and studied the other boy for a bit, "I guess you're alright," He patted the empty space on the bed next to him, "You can sit or whatever." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Will sat next to the shorter boy. He felt whatever drunken confidence he haad slowly start to slip away. He felt jittery next to Nico. A nervousness he had never really experienced before. For the first time, that night Will did not want the silence.   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "So…" The Italian said.   </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em> "So…?" Will scooted closer, so their shoulders touched.   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Do-"   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You're really pretty!" The blonde blurted. He had said it fast, the other barely caught it.   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Oh," Nico looked away as blush dusted his cheeks. His sarcastic manner vanished. After a few seconds, he brought his head up to make eye contact with Will, "You think I'm pretty?"   </em>
</p>
<p>Will blushed even though he was alone. After that, they pretty much just made out. They got tired after a while and then talked. Both decided it was late and left. No words after. They passed each in hallways and sometimes in classes. Nothing was said about the encounter until there was another party. And then it happened again. The process kept repeating after that for months. They had an unspoken agreement to not say anything? The lack of communication seemed to be the downfall of their relationship.</p>
<p>Will hated how surreal it felt. The thought of knowing it's over. The feeling weighed him down. The feeling was so new to him. The blonde wished for it to go away. He glued his eyes shut, hoping everything would magically be better when he opened them again. Will just wanted everything to be better.</p>
<p>He thought about Jason. The other blonde had come out as gay a while ago. He had dated one of his friends before that. It didn't take long for him to realize he didn't want a girlfriend. Jason had explained how him dating Piper was just his compulsory heterosexuality latching onto the closest girl. He was able to live his truth as he truly was. Nobody gave him shit for it either. Everyone accepted him and nothing changed. He's living his life happier being himself with the support of all his friends.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why can't I be like him?</em>
</p>
<p>He thought about his parents. His mother was a successful queer woman with a good career. His dad was a bisexual music legend. Naomi has been out since she started to gain popularity. Apollo had never really been in the closet in the first place. He made his bisexuality very clear. Whether it be throughout his music or behavior. They were so open. They would love Will regardless. All of it came so easy for them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why can't I be like them?</em>
</p>
<p>He tried fill the time as best as he could. Will hated to just sit there, doing nothing. He read some medical books, watched TV, wasted away at his phone. Anything that didn't require human interaction. He was trying(and failing) to get out of his head. Long story short, Will was not having a good day. He suspected the feeling would last.</p>
<p>It felt like days had passed. In reality it was only about six thirty. Will's mother had knocked on his door.</p>
<p>He hadn't heard it. She knocked and again got no answer. Worried, Naomi slowly opened her son's door. Will was awake, but seemed in a daze. She could practically hear the racing of thoughts throughout his head. He sat on his chair in front of his desk, a medical book before him. He often got lost while reading, but now it was different. Instead of at the book, he stared at the wall. His eyes glazed over, as if he wasn't actually seeing anything at all.</p>
<p>"Will?"</p>
<p>The boy in question whipped his head towards the abrupt sound, "Oh… Hi mom," His shook his head, banishing any stray thoughts.</p>
<p>"I knocked on the door a few times," She spoke in a soft voice, "Are you… okay?" Naomi tried to tread as lightly as possible.</p>
<p>"Oh! Well- I was just um," The blonde paused, searching for a good word, "I was thinking about something. Guess I zoned out a bit," He chuckled a bit at the last part.</p>
<p>"Oh I see. Well," She sighed, "Dinner's ready so come down soon. Imani made orange chicken," She was hesitant to do so, but she left, closing the door.</p>
<p>Will let his head lull back lifelessly. He found his cream-colored walls weren't anymore interesting then they had been an hour ago. The blonde sighed and got up. He stretched a bit, having been stationary for the last few hours. He slowly trudged out of his room and down the stairs.</p>
<p>His mother and Imani were already at the table. Their plates were empty. Thee had obviously been waiting for Will to arrive. The teen sighed, again, and sat down in his seat. No one said anything as they filled their plates with orange chicken and broccoli. Will's sullen mood affected the other adults present. They hated to see someone they cared about in pain.</p>
<p>"So!" Imani said in a cheery voice, "Me and your mother watched that show you told us about, She-Ra."</p>
<p>"Oh yes!" Naomi momentarily set her fork down, "I see why you liked it! At first I thought, "What?? A cartoon for kids??" But then I saw it. It was so cute we loved it."</p>
<p>Will smiled at them, "That's really great guys. I'm glad you gave it a chance…"</p>
<p>His mother's smile faltered, "Um yes. So are we!"</p>
<p>Spit it out! Naomi thought to herself. Her son's mood was driving her crazy. She knew asking would only push him away, she had been a teenager once too. It reminded her a lot of the phrase, "curiosity killed the cat". The "curiosity" being a parent's genuine concern and the "cat" being their relationship with their child.</p>
<p>Dinner continued with the useless small talk. The atmosphere was different but no one commented on it. Imani was smart. They knew some shit had gone down at that patty. They had had some pretty crazy party experiences too. Imani went throughs dozens of crazy theories in their head. Their soon-to-be step-son(if Naomi said yes) didn't seem like he was gonna budge. Imani respected it though.</p>
<p>"I'll clear the table tonight," Imani volunteered.</p>
<p>"Well I'm gonna go back upstairs ," Will got up out of his seat, "I'm probably gonna turn in early so, goodnight."</p>
<p>"Goodnight son."</p>
<p>"Night Will!"</p>
<p>The blonde gave a smile and wave as he slowly ascended the stairs. The chicken had definitely been good, but the dinner itself? Oh gods no. Both adults clearly knew something was up, but neither said anything. Will loved them both, but he simply couldn't stand all the beating around the bush. If you have something to say, then fucking say it!</p>
<p>He slammed his bedroom door(like an angsty teen). He flinched the loud noise(okay not that angsty). He fell face first on his bed with a groan. He definitely got the dramatics from his dad. Eventually Will remembered he needed to breathe, and flipped over. He then felt his phone buzz in his pocket.</p>
<p><b><em>Kayla:</em></b> <em>Hey blondie</em></p>
<p><b><em>Kayla:</em></b> <em>How's it going</em></p>
<p><b><em>Kayla:</em></b> <em>OwO</em></p>
<p><b><em>Will:</em></b> <em>It's good</em></p>
<p>Will set his phone on his chest in hopes he could be done, but his phone only buzzed again. He wasn't exactly in the mood for human interaction of any kind. He had responded with effort to his friends earlier, but he was even more exhausted now.</p>
<p><b><em>Kayla:</em></b> <em>How so?</em></p>
<p><b> <em>Will: </em> </b> <em> No school ig </em></p>
<p><b>Kayla:</b> Look, you've been down since when we were outside at the party. I don't know what's wrong or what happened, but I'm worried. You can tell me anything. You know that. Be honest, are you okay?</p>
<p>The blonde began to notice just how bright his screen was. Looking at the worse on the screen began to hurt his eyes. The darkness of his room did not help. Why did Kayla have to be such a good friend? Will knew how smart she was. It frustrated him that she was able to hit so close to home.</p>
<p><b><em>Will:</em></b> <em>It's okay I'm fine!</em></p>
<p><b><em>Kayla:</em></b> <em>I know you won't budge so I'll leave it alone</em></p>
<p><b><em>Kayla:</em></b> <em>For now</em></p>
<p><b><em>Will:</em></b> <em>I told you, I am totally fine!</em></p>
<p>The teen groaned as he lazily tossed his phone away. She was worrying about him. She had even explicitly said she was. Will didn't want her to worry. Wil didn't want anyone to worry. Being as obvious as he was, everyone was seeing right through hiss act. Their outgoing Will was gone and now this sullen man was left.</p>
<p>He was feeling sad. He was feeling a lot of things. Will was sad about what happened with Nico. He felt guilty. Guilty about how he made Nico feel. The blonde was frustrated. Frustrated with himself. Why hadn't he done things differently? Why was Will so stupid? Why hadn't he admitted his feelings? Why avoid them? The thoughts spilled from the corners of his mind constantly.</p>
<p><b><em>Kayla:</em></b> <em>If you say so…</em></p>
<p>Will wanted to scream. He doubted it would help much, but it would feel good. If only for a second. He sat and cocked his arm back, ready to smash his stupid phone against the wall. He quickly realized how stupid that would be. The blonde resisted temptation and forced his arm to go slack, phone quickly landing on his bed.</p>
<p>He got under the covers of his bed. Will felt cold by himself. Now more than ever. His ceiling seemed to irritate him more and more each second. He closed his eyes, but it didn't help. There was no distraction to stop the haunting of his own thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em> Will had no idea whose house he was at. He didn't know who's room he was in. He most certainly didn't know who's bed he was on. The teen couldn't care less though. He was too blissed out. Too comfortable. Too happy </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "You're so amazing Nico." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "But I'm not doing anything?" He quizzically looked at Will </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The blonde sighed happily, "Comfy." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The party raged downstairs. It was only heard as a background hum for the pair. Will was laid down on the bed, head in Nico's lap. His eyes were closed enjoying his new found pillow. The Italian's hand slowly carded through his blonde locks. It all felt so nice. So warm. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "What's up?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "What do you mean?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "You were hittin' those shots awfully hard di Angelo," Will pointed out, "I'm drunk, not stupid. Somethings wrong and you should tell me. It'll make you feel better and stuff," He shifted to look up at the other's face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Nico's eyes were staring forward at nothing. The blonde wasn't sure if Nico had heard anything he said until the Italian spoke, "I… I don't know if you'd want to hear... It's-... I'm stupid," The teens hands subconsciously continued to run through Will's hair, in a frantic manner. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "That's where you're wrong," Bold hands grabbed Nico's face to look down at Will, "I wanna hear everything, and you're gonna tell me everything." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Nico looked wary, he wasn't sure if he should tell Will, but ultimately decided it wasn't worth the argument, "Okay… You remember what happened with Jason and Eros right?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Yeah…" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I um… Eros… he sent me a letter. From prison."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Will sit up, appalled, "Motherfucker sent you a letter?? Why? What did it say? The AUDACITY of this bitch!" His face became tinted red with anger. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Well it's because he-" The brunette looked away and back to lock eyes with the blonde, "I'm gonna tell you something Will. Okay? I've… never told anybody, and you aren't either. Promise?" He held out his pinky. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Will connected their fingers and shook, "I promise you Nico." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Nico looked wary, but spoke anyway, "You remember that… incident with Eros right?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Yeah…" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "We actually knew each other before that. But then can be assumed judging by only what everyone saw. Aphrodite is Eros's mother. My father and Aphrodite starting working together. I have no idea what it did though. They've been working so long and I can't possibly imagine what they could be working on together. Anyway, me and Eros met," The Italian stared down at his lap, eyes out of focus, "He was just so cool to me at the time. I was this weird thirteen year old and he was a nineteen year old god. He treated me like a normal person. My sister had died and everyone else at the time treated me like a monster. He was perfect in my eyes </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I don't think you're a monster!" Will exclaimed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The brunet gave a crooked smile, "That's sweet, but I'm in the middle of a story, so shut up." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Whenever our parents were working, we would be together. We just talked a lot, but sometimes we payed games or watched a movie. I talked about my other sister, Bianca. I was still pretty upset about it then. I am now too. He would comfort me. I felt safe with him. Eventually we started hanging out by ourselves. He would pick me up in his convertible.. I was so impressed. I loved that car," He sighed, "I had a huge crush on him. Sometimes I thought maybe he might like me back. Sometimes we would hold eyes for a little too long, his hand might graze mine, or maybe he just smiled at me.. I shot it down quickly though. I was this weak kid. He was a god. Flash forward and it's my fourteenth birthday. My dad was busy and Hazel was in California. Eros came. We ate cake, watched movies, and hung out in my room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then he asked me if I'd ever liked anyone. I answered honestly. I told him about the famous Percy Jackson. I was well over him by then though. I don't really like to talk about it, but who was I to say no to him? Then he… kissed me." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The blonde gasped. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Nico took a deep breath, "Looking back I scold myself for not realizing it was wrong. I was a minor and he was five years my senior. I feel like a part of me knew though. I was just so happy he liked me back. I'd never been in a relationship before. We started dating after that. At first nothing changed. We would hang out the same as always, but it was a lot more… romantic. Some days grief would be bad. Missing my family. I was just in a really really bad place then. He always helped me, made me feel better. It only went downhill though. Things started to get… heated. W-we never went all the way, but stuff still happened. I just did whatever he wanted. He started to get crazily possessive. He made me stop hanging out with the few friends I had. He constantly checked up on me. He needed to know what I was doing at all times. One time I fell asleep and missed some texts. He came into my house in a mad panic. He was yelling at me, saying how I was careless. How I was stupid, not even useful enough to answer a text. He was so mad, I was terrified. He didn't hit me, but he raised his hand like he was about to. That's when I truly realized something was wrong. I didn't feel safe anymore." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I broke things off soon after that. He begged for me to take him back. He would show up at my house all the fucking time. It stopped after a week though. I was very grateful. I started to hang out with Jason again, he was kinda my only friend. It was a little awkward, but I started to get along with his friends too. About Two months later the fateful McDonalds inccident happened. It was so hard for me to be outed like that. I had been very deep in the closet. I'm from a very catholic part of Italy, and they were nowhere near progressive. I know nothing’s wrong with me, but I still feel the guilt sometimes. I can’t help it.  I had to testify in court, and tell the story so many fucking times. Whenever they asked how Eros knew about my crush, I lied and told them I mentioned it when our parents were working. Of course he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to get in even more trouble. Aphrodite didn’t even try to help him at all. That I’m grateful for. She’s so powerful, she might’ve been able to actually help him. I don’t know what I would’ve done if that happened. Eros got ten years for hate crime and attempted murder, only because he hit Jason though. I got a letter from Eros yesterday. He said he was sorry and he wants me to visit him. He says he misses me." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Will suddenly pulled Nico against his chest, "I know I can't make decisions for you, but please don't go visit him. He's a pedophilic asshole that doesn't deserve a minute of your time. I hate that he hurt you like that." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The Italian slumped against the other boy, letting himself be held, "I don't think I could handle seeing him again. It would bring up so many bad memories. There's a little part of me that wants to go though. He always made me feel so special." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Fuck him! I'll make you feel special." </em>
</p>
<p>Will hated his brain. Bringing up that goddam memory when he was trying to sleep. He thought that maybe he could get a break because he was unconscious, but apparently not. Feeling? Sad. A break? No. Hotel? Trivago.</p>
<p>The dream had woken him up with a start. Will felt like he'd been falling. Plotting was going on. The endless plotting to make William Andrew Solace feel bad. He silently cursed the Sandman.</p>
<p>The blonde recalled the moment very clearly, he had never been one to forget when drunk. He had been in awe when Nico recalled the story. It was the kind of shit you heard on murder documentaries. One of those things you told yourself could happen, but never truly believed it. If the "McDonalds Incident" had gone differently, the story could've been into a murder documentary, like the ones he was compring it too.</p>
<p>Nico got fucking groomed. Will had fully realized it the day after. Nico got taken advantage of by a dirty pedophile. He didn't think the Italian knew it either. From the looks of it, he thought it was just atoxic relationship. Eros got close, found a problem in Nico's life, and took advantage of it. Trust is something sacred. Will had never been more disgusted in his life.</p>
<p>They never talked about it again after that though. Not at school, not at parties. The next time they met up it wasn't spoken of. The blonde was too shy to talk about it and the other pretended it never happened. Will tried not to dwell on it though. Nico must've had it covered? He's strong. He can get through it. If the brunet didn't want to talk about it, so the taller never brought it up.</p>
<p>Will checked the time on his phone. His eyes squinted at the bright screen. It read 10:47. He woke up late again. The teen pushed the covers off and got up with a groan. He shivered at the sudden cold, his dreams weren't pleasant, but his bed had been warm.</p>
<p>Downstairs he heard bustling in the kitchen. When walking in, he saw his mother vigorously wiping at the kitchen counter. The whole room smelled like bleach and lemons.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Hey mom," The teen said with a yawn.</p>
<p>Naomi jumped, "Oh lord! You scared me half to death Will," She held a hand to her chest, "You're um- up awfully late. For you I mean. You're usually an early bird," She bent down to pick up all the items she had dropped.</p>
<p>"Oh," Will put a hand behind his neck and looked away, "Guess that party really really tuckered me out…"</p>
<p>"Well okay then… I can make you some breakfast. I'll make anything you like. Imani already ate and left for work, so it's just you and me."</p>
<p>Earlier that morning Naomi had practically kicked her partner out of the house. She was determined to find out what was up with her son. The woman hoped maybe some flattery would work. A nice homemade breakfast seemed like the perfect plan.</p>
<p>"That okay mom. I was just gonna get some water then go back upstai-"</p>
<p>"That's it!" Naomi decided her plan was out the window, "I've been beatin' round the bush long enough. Something happened at that party, and it's botherin' you! Please son, just tell me what happened!"</p>
<p>Will's expression quickly dropped to a frown. She called him out. By the looks of it, she had been speculating for a while. His mother was worried, for him. It was his problem. His guilt. His struggle His sadness. Now she was concerned. The teen didn't want to burden his mother with issues that weren't her own.</p>
<p>Ever since his... incident with Nico, Will had been holding back. He vowed he wouldn't cry. You cry for death. You cry at a sad ending. You cry when someone leaves. Crying means it's over. He didn't want to admit the end. The blonde that just maybe he could pretend it wasn't real. He promised he wouldn't cry.</p>
<p>That promise was broken of course. Before he knew it, hot tears were streaming down his face. He furiously wiped at his eyes. Eventually his hands and arms got too wet to do any help. Will glared down at the useless limbs.</p>
<p>Naomi gasped and surged forward to embrace her son. He leaned down to slump against her. His mother’s shirt quickly became damp as Will sobbed into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, and rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth.</p>
<p>“Oh honey, it’s okay. Let it all up.”</p>
<p>“I m-messed up s-so bad mom!” He sniffled through his words, “I’m so st-stupid! I fucked u-up so b-bad!”</p>
<p>"Relationship troubles?" It was a shot in the dark, but Wil nodded into her soldier, "Well I'm sure she's a nice young lady and she'll understand," Naomi didn't like to make promises like that, but she would say anything to make her son feel better.</p>
<p>Will came out from her embrace. The ten looked his mother in the eyes as tears were pouring out of his, "He is <em> not </em> a lady and I am just a boy. He is not a lady, and I am just a boy. A <em> stupid </em>boy."</p>
<p>Naomi smiled, "Look at me, a queer woman, saying heteronormative bullshit. Well I'm sure <em> he'll </em>understand. Tell me what happened honey."</p>
<p>The blonde took a moment to calm himself before talking. He sniffled and hiccupped through his words. He felt a weight lift off his chest. Will told her everything. How it started, how it went, and how it ended. He left out a lot of the <em>underage</em> drinking.The teen had never told anyone, and Will now realized how much it had been burdening him. The thoughts haunted him endlessly, but the mere action of keeping it to hinmself weighed down. To keep such a wonderful, and life changing thing from his family and loved ones. He should've been happy sharing all the happiness he felt, but he just found himself with more tears creeping up. Will missed it all.</p>
<p>"I'm so stupid! I cant believe I did that to him," He sniffled, "And then he cried- you should've seen his face… I- It shattered my heart. I did that to him! I made him feel that way! <em> I like him </em>. I like him and I did that. I like him so much!"</p>
<p>His mothered pulled him into another hug, "Yes, you messed up. Everyone makes mistakes, but that's in the past now," She spoke softly close to his ear, "The best thing you can do now is apologize. Explain. I mean look at you know. This guilt is too much for one person. Even if you don't get forgiveness it'll make you feel better. Trust me."</p>
<p>Will pulled back and wiped his eyes, "Okay mom."</p>
<p>After that he went back up to his room to let it all boil. He flopped down on his bed, face down in his pillow. Will aggressively rubbed his face in it to wipe away the tears. He knew his mother was tight. He wasn't sure if he hated that fact or not though.</p>
<p>Apologize. That's what he wanted to do. The teen needed to apologize, he was raised to be a polite boy with manners. Will didn't know if he had the courage to do so though. He had contemplated calling Nico only to realize he didn't have the Italian's number. <em> Nice job</em>, he told himself.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Imani had prepared to make an excuse to leave early that morning. They were going to tell their partner that there was an "important issue" at the studio and they had to run off. The brunet never got the chance though after practically being kicked out of the house.</p>
<p>They couldn't really complain though, it made their job a whole lot easier. The Idea came to Imani yesterday morning. Of course they had thought about it before, but they felt now was the time to do it. Naomi had been doing the newspaper crosspuzzle like any other day. She had stared intently at the paper for so long until finally asking, "What's a four letter word for strong romantic feelings?"</p>
<p>"Love" Imani has responded. That's when they knew. No one else before Naomi seemed to count anymore. They loved Naomi, and wanted to spend the rest of their lives with her. Imani didn't think about how Naomi's parents would feel, what her fans would say or what the media would think. Imani was so in love that they didn't care.</p>
<p>They were one hundred percent sure of their decision, but they couldn't help the doubt it. Was the decision too impulsive? Should they think about it more? Was it right for everyone? Should they've talked to Will before? What's the plan? But also, fuck second guessing. THIS IS ALL IN THE NAME OF LOVE! Imani scolded themselves for such a corny thought.</p>
<p>Since they're plan was so last minute, they had to do some morally ambiguous shit. Imani was the manager of a famous country singer. They were not exactly proud of it, but they pulled some strings to get a reservation at Naomi's favorite restaurant. Normally a person would've had to wait months to get a table, but not if you're famous. All in the name of love I guess?</p>
<p>They arrived at their first destination: jewelry shop. The store seemed fancy and was no doubt expensive, but Imani wanted the best for their (soon to be?)fiance. As soon as they walked into the store a wave of anxiety hit them. They just came to realize, they knew nothing about rings. It seemed to be one of the workers since Imanik's struggle and appeared suddenly.</p>
<p>"Hi! Can I assist you with anything today?" The woman was small, like Imani, but taller. They mentally groaned. Why was everyone taller??</p>
<p>"Hi!" Imani smiled, "I'm here for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."</p>
<p>"That is big!" She guided them over to a glass counter with various rings, "I have a few questions for you first. What is your price range? And do you know what kind of ring you're looking for?"</p>
<p>"I don't really have a price range. And for what kind of ring…" Imani blushed, "I have no idea. Nothing too much. I want it to look really nice though. My girlfriend is in the public eye, so I don't want them to make fun of her for a crappy ring," Naomi could care less about what the media thought of her, but Imani would prefer that she didn't get slandered by dumbass strangers.</p>
<p>The consultant raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Oh?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Imani blushed even harder and slightly lowered their voice, "She's Naomi Solace."</p>
<p>The consultant gasped, "Youve got to be kidding."</p>
<p>They chuckled. They pulled out their wallet and showed the employee a picture of them and Naomi, "She's great," The picture was taken during their 2nd anniversary. The couple smiled at the camera as Will crept behind them, cake smeared all of his face.</p>
<p>"I know you boy it will be very happy," She smiled, "Let me take you through dome rings I have in mind.":</p>
<p>The first two rings were very high class. Imanni thought of Naomi as nothing less than royalty, but they knew their girlfriend would hate to have such flashy jewelry. The next one was nice. Gold band with a pretty diamond in the middle. It wasn't a bad ring, but it was very forgettable. The last one was nothing but perfect. It had a shiny silver band with tiny diamonds encrusted around it. In the middle there was a square shaped diamond. Imanni wasn't sure what it was, but they knew it was perfect for Naomi.</p>
<p>They bought it immediately.</p>
<p>The rest of the day was spent setting things up. Hiring Naomi's favorite cover band to play <em> their </em>song, buying the perfect flower, paying extra for the waiters to help with the plan. Imani had even bought an outfit just for the dinner. They wanted and needed everything to be perfect.</p>
<p>They got back at about five o clock, a few hours before the reservation, "I'm home!"</p>
<p>Naomi came rushing in, "Hi darling!" She talked to her partner with a hug.</p>
<p>Imanni chuckled, "What's got you so happy?"</p>
<p>"I got Will too open up about what was wrong!"</p>
<p>"Oh really? That's fantastic!" They didn't dare ask what her and Will and Will had talked about. What kind of person would ask a mother to talk about their own son behind his back?</p>
<p>Naomi pulled her partner onto one of their living room couches. She snuggled up against Imani, sharing warmth. Imani was a sucker. This woman had changed their life. It felt like no one before mattered, no one before counted. They knew no one else was this perfect. Imani had a plan, but fuck t ya know?</p>
<p>"Will you marry me?"</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>"Ah fuck wait!" They frantically fished around in their pocket until they found the small box and opened it, "Will you, Naomi Solace, make me the happiest person in the Woell and marry me?"</p>
<p>"Oh my gods Imanani, of course i will," She let her fiance put the ring on before engulfing them in aa gigantic hug.</p>
<p>"I also got us a reservation at your favorite restaurant."</p>
<p>"Well of course you did! You're the best darlin. I have to go get dressed!" She gasped, "I have too go tell Will!" The woman ran off.</p>
<p>Imani slumped to lay down on the couch. They let out a breath because you gotta breathe to live and shit. They had a relaxed smile on their face. It wasn't the plan, but they knew it couldn't have gone any better. Imani chuckled as they heard a "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" They had finance now. They were getting engaged.</p>
<p>It'll be a big wedding, Naomi had a big family and many celebrity friends. Dolly will probably come, that woman is like Naomi's sister. Maybe they could have it out on a ranch or a farm. It seemed the best for such a big wedding. And flowers. What kind would they choose? Would it have a theme? What kind of food? What kind of Music? Will they hire a band? The couple knew plenty of people that could play at the wedding. What would-</p>
<p>"Congrats."</p>
<p>"Jesus!" Imani sat up quickly, "You scared the shit out of me Will!"</p>
<p>"Sorry," The blonde chuckled, obviously not sorry.</p>
<p>"Thanks though," They smirked, "I guess you're my step son now huh?"</p>
<p>"I guess so," He smiled, "I actually wanted to tell you something else..."</p>
<p>"Oh ok go ahead," Step child step parent bonding perhaps?</p>
<p>"I just wanted to thank you," Will started, "I know you'll never stop making my mom happy. But that's not what I'm thankful for. Well I am but- I think you get the point. Anyways, I have to confess to someone I really care about. I messed up, and I'm going to make things right. That's fucking terrifying though. I would've stayed away forever, but you proposing to my mom like that gave me courage."</p>
<p>"Wow… um- you're welcome." Imani definitely <em> wasn't </em>about to cry (coughliecough).</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>You know what vine with the little girl who says, "Sleep? I don't know sleep!" You do? Well at the current moment, Will was like the sad white boy version of that.</p>
<p>There were too many things going on in his head to be able to get a good sleep. Number one was a mess of "I'm gonna apologize to Nico oh my gods. What am I gonna say? What if i sound stupid? Will he laugh at me? He hates me! He's Not gonna accept my apology!" Some nice little self doubt. Number two was the immense guilt that <em>never</em> seemed to leave. Number three was HOLY SHIT HIS MOM IS GETTING MARRIED.</p>
<p>He planned a little bit of what he wanted to say to Nico. It was a lot of "I'm a dumbass" and "I am so fucking sorry for <em>being</em> a dumbass." He knew he had to confess his feelings to Nico. He wanted too. At the same time he was worried he would sound like an asshole. What if Nico thought he was only apologizing in hopes to gain a boyfriend? What if he thought Will was not being genuine? He tried not to dwell on all three "what ifs", knowing it would probably cause him to chicken out</p>
<p>And the wedding. Will couldn't describe how happy he was for his mother. He had been wondering when Imani would finally propose. Surprisingly, Will had always gotten along with them. If anyone was going to marry his mom, the blonde was glad it was Imani. He knew they were good at planning things, so no doubt the wedding will be amazing. Maybe if things went good with Nico, he could convince the Italian to be a flower boy.</p>
<p>Will groaned as he tried to ignore his blaring alarm. He felt like he was just finally able to get some sleep. The blonde wondered if it was karma. What goes around, comes around. He doubted an annoying alarm was the end of his bad luck. The teen hoped apologizing would convince the universe to forgive him, but if not, he was ready for whatever's gonna be thrown at him next.</p>
<p>He got dressed, putting on his nicest t-shirt and best pair of cargo shorts. He wanted to look okay, but not like he was tying <em>too</em> hard. He frowned at the bathroom mirror. He had bags under his eyes from all that lack of sleep. He washed his face, looking a little more awake. The blonde felt he looked presentable at best.</p>
<p>Will honestly couldn't tell if he was feeling better or worse. He felt better because he knew he was going to apologize to Nico. He had hurt the other boy, and that was the only thing he could do. He liked knowing he was doing something about it. On the other hand, he was nervous. Various doubts ran through his mind. He knew he was going to apologize, but the teen also knew anything could go wrong. Anything and everything could go wrong. Long story short, the anxiety was killing him.</p>
<p>Will could smell his mother's cooking from the bottom off the stairs. The smell was very pleasant, a little break from his worries. His mom and soon-to-be step-parent greeted him happily. The basic "Good morning!" and "How was your sleep?" Naomi set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes on the table in front of his son.</p>
<p>"Thanks mom."</p>
<p>"Of course!" She paused, "So… any plans for today?"</p>
<p>Will violently stared at his plate, "You could say that…"</p>
<p>"Oh?" Imani raised an eyebrow, "Whatcha got going on buddy?"</p>
<p>"Good question."</p>
<p>That was the end of the conversation. Not another word spoken on the topic. Will easily noticed that the adults were on some engagement high. They were all giggly like school girls. He would've thought it was cute if he wasn't secretly jealous. The blonde had heard them come back from dinner late last night. They sounded happily drunk, raving about how good the food was. He wasn't able to hear much after that, but Will was pretty sure there was some unholy content going on.</p>
<p>The teen ate as fast as possible, in case any <em>frisky </em>action started. He gave a quick "bye" to his parents before exiting his house. He would usually pick up his friends for school, but he was out of the house early and doubted they would be ready yet. To pass the time he drove to faithful Starbucks. He knew the coffee was only fueling his anxiety, but Will didn't really give a fuck.</p>
<p>First Will picked up Kayla. She didn't even try beating around the bush and immediately asked if he was okay. Will replied with the usual "I'm fine," and a small smile. Kayla reluctantly dropped it and then scolded him for drinking caffeine("you're gonna get hooked and die Solace!"). Austin tried to hide his worry and simply asked how he was. A similar thing happened when he picked up both Lou Ellen and Cecil. Will was starting to think they'd all been plotting behind his back.</p>
<p>At school the teen and his friends parted. They had all offered to walk him to class , but he declined. Mentally, Will was bouncing off the walls. He couldn't tell if it was his nerves, caffeine, or both. Sitting down in class, he felt like he was going to explode. How could Ms. Athena drone on for so long?? Bitch needs to learn to shut the fuck up! Will completely ignored the fact she was just doing her job.</p>
<p>When did school become so boring? It had never been the teen's favorite thing, but he had never remembered it feeling so unbearable. Time seemed to slow down as Wil anticipated lunch. <em> Only a few more hours</em>, he told himself. Then the blonde remembers, <em> that is still a long time to wait</em>. Will had to restrain himself from groaning out loud in his second period class.</p>
<p>He was overjoyed when the bell rang, marking the end of third period. The excitement quickly died down when he realized it was only for a fifteen minute break. Will looked around the halls as he walked to meet his friends. He had done so walking to all his classes. He hoped to catch a glance of Nico, but was met with no luck. Sometimes they would cross paths at school, but they never interacted. Now it seems highly possible that the Italian was intentionally ignoring him.</p>
<p>His friends were talking, but the blonde was hearing none of it. Will wasn't sure if it was intentional, but all he was getting was "blah, blah, blah". Cecil was excited about something? Or maybe he was angry…? Will was pretty sure his brain was dead at this point. The one thing he could seem to think about, did nothing but stress him out. The whole "You can hold my hand if no one knows," would <em> not </em> go away.</p>
<p>Kayla was worried about her friend. She didn't know how he managed to do it, but Will was like a zombie in constant panic. That was the problem with him. The blonde acted so cool and calm all the time, so whenever something was <em> really </em> bothering him, you could. Kayla had her suspicious that he was secretly stressed twenty-four-seven, but this was a whole new level. Will was so disconnected from everyone else, like he was stuck in his own universe. Kayla was so concerned, she thought about slapping some sense into him. Of course she didn't do it, <em> but she thought about it</em>.</p>
<p>When the bell(finally) rang, Will gave an absentminded, "See ya later," before speeding to his fourth period class. Again, he was met with boredom. School. Can. Fucking. Suck. Forty minutes later, it was finally fifth period, the last class before the lunch break.</p>
<p>Instead of learning, Will took the time to plan and mentally prepare himself. He can only guess that Nico hadn't told his friends about what happened. If he had, Will would probably have a black eye, and possibly some broken bones. <em> His friends</em>. William Andrew Solace, white boy extraordinaire, had totally forgotten to factor in the Italians' friends. He wasn't sure how much it would affect his plan, but his speech(confession?) would definitely be a little more public.</p>
<p>They were all nice people, but they would <em>definitely</em> all beat him up for hurting Nico. No doubt about it. Him and Percy had a rough past, but they seem to be good about it now. Same goes for Annabeth. Leo was small, he could probably sneak up to stab you in the back of yours. Will had no proof, but he speculated Piper and Shel knew their way around daggers(and various other sharp things). Hazel was sweet and an all around nice person. He couldn't explain why, but that made her all the more deadly. Frank was just as sweet as Hazel, maybe more. He was a big, buff guy, but somehow managed to look like a big huggable teddy bear. Perfect for suffocation.</p>
<p>Will was the most worried about Jason and Reyna. Jason was pretty much Nico's first real friend. They were close, and very protective. From what he saw, the other blonde was kinda like an older brother of sorts. Jason was tall and strong. He even took fencing. <em> He could, without a doubt, kill Will in a sword fight</em>. Reyna had a powerful aura around her. She gave off a regal energy that no one could beat. Her sharp features alone could stab someone. She had also taken Nico under her wing. She treated him like a younger brother. A younger brother that she was <em> very </em>protective of. He's seen the glares she's given to people who spoke bad of the Italian.</p>
<p>So yeah, Will was a little scared for his life. Thankfully, fear of death wasn't enough to deter him. He promised himself he wouldn't chicken out. That wouldn't be fair to Nico <em>or</em> himself.</p>
<p>The teen was semi-convinced the world was against him. Since when did clocks move this slow? Was it broken? Was he getting pranked? He swore it had been over a minute(even if the clock hand didn't move). Will contemplated begging for mercy. Was his mind playing tricks on him. Did he suddenly get Quicksilver powers?? Did the world move too slow because he was going super fast?? Oh wait, no. <em> Common sense. </em>The alarm sounded, signifying lunch. Church bells rang, fireworks went off, choirs sang. Well, they did in Will's head at least.</p>
<p>He was a little scared he would get in trouble running out of class, but then he remembered an important fact. The teachers don't give a single fuck as long as someone isn't dying. The blonde used his (stupid)long legs to speed to the cafeteria. Unfortunately, his class happened to be the farthest from the cafeteria. Karma out here back at it again.</p>
<p>Slightly out of breath, Will arrived at his destination. He surveyed the room and saw his friends a few tables away. His Favorite Italian TM was at a table in the middle of the room. He debated going straight to his location, but Will realized that would mean he would have to explain to his friends again later(he was too stressed for that shit).</p>
<p>"Hey guys, I'm gonna need you to follow me."</p>
<p>"What??" Kayla looked at him like he was crazy, "What do-"</p>
<p>Will sighed, "Look, I'm just gonna need you to trust me on this okay?"</p>
<p>The teen looked like shit. You could practically hear his mind racing a hundred times a minutes. The bags under his eyes shocked how little sleep he had gotten. The way pleaded reeked with tiredness and desperation. All of his friends felt too concerned to argue.</p>
<p>Austin, Lou Ellen, Cecil, and Kayla followed him, all exchanging looks of confusion. <em> What the fuck is up</em>. They all knew they were missing a piece of the puzzle. Through all the collaboration and speculation, they just couldn't find it. It was <em>killing</em> them. They hoped whatever the fuck Will was up too would be the solution.</p>
<p>"Oh, Hi Will!' Jason was surprised to see the fellow blonde.</p>
<p>"Hey Jason," He said quickly before turning, "Nico I need to talk to you."</p>
<p>"Wha…?" Even if they hadn't all said something audible, they were confused. What business would Will have with Nico?? As far as they knew, the boys had barely interacted. They had no classes, extra curriculars, sports, or <em>anything</em> together. Everyone present had barely seen them talk.</p>
<p>Nico sighed, "You don't need to say anything Will," He got up to face the blonde with a frown, "I-... We don't need to talk about it…"</p>
<p>"Yes we do! I know you Nico. You don't think you deserve this apology, but you do! You deserve this and everything! I-"</p>
<p>"Okay hold up," Leo interjected, "What the hell is going on?"</p>
<p>Frank bumped the other teens shoulder and whispered, "Dude, shut the fuck up."</p>
<p>Will continued, ignoring the interruption, "I am so sorry. For everything. It was all my fault. I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I'm sorry for making you a secret, I don't know why I did that! I'm sorry for making you feel like a burden. If I could take it all back I swear that I would pull you from the tide."</p>
<p>"Will I-"</p>
<p>"No please, let me finish," The blonde took a deep breath, "And I made you cry. I hate myself for that. I hate that I made you feel that way. I hate knowing that I upset you! I-" Will paused, taking a moment to subdue his tears, "I can't believe I made you, a person that I care about <em> so much, </em> hurt like that. I care about you more than you can imagine. I don't know why I made you a secret like that... I guess I'm queer? I don't really know, and I don't really care. What I do know is that I care about you, and I like you. A lot."</p>
<p>He grabbed the shorter teens hands, "I like you so much. I... I love you! I really do love you, so fucking much. Nico, I am a wreck when I'm without you, I need you here to stay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. So fucking sorry. A person as great as you doesn't deserve that to happen to them. You're so smart and funny. I love how you're so curious about everything. You feel so <em> real</em>. I can't put everything I like about you into words. You don't deserve you Nico. No one does. I just-… I love you..."</p>
<p>Will tried his hardest to not nervously fidget at Nico's stunned silence. Everyone had shock and confusion on their faces, not able to make heads or tails of the situation. <em> What just happened?</em>. The pair in question just stared at each other, both not sure what to say. What were you supposed to say after that? The taller teen frowned, he thought his apology would change things, but it seems the brunet wasn't ready. That was okay though. Will said what he needed to.</p>
<p>He pulled his hands away, causing the other's to drop, "Bye," The blonde walked away, head drooped down, avoiding all eye contact.</p>
<p>Nico opens and closes his mouth like a fish, trying to form words, "Will wait!" His yell caught the attention of a good portion of the cafeteria. He flinched at the amount of people with their eyes at him. Why had he waited so long to call him??</p>
<p>He whipped around towards the Italian, "Yes?" He tried not to smile, in case it wasn't going the way he hoped.</p>
<p>"I…" Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He ran full speed at the other teen He crashed into Will, wrapping his arms around the other's. He pushed his head into the blonde's neck</p>
<p>"Nico?" Will let his arms float awkwardly before giving in. He felt his eyes water as he embraced <em> him</em>. He held the teen as tight as he could, scared to let go.</p>
<p>"I love you too," The brunet whispered into Will's ear. He felt his cheeks get wet from tears.</p>
<p>Will pulled back to look Nico in the eyes, "Really? Please tell me it's true," He pleaded, "You have no idea how much I want it to be true."</p>
<p>"Will, I am in l-love with you," He spoke through the tears.</p>
<p>Will sniffled and gave a happy laugh. His smile so wide he was sure his face would be sore later. He looked down at the other teen. Even in tears he was beautiful. <em>Perfect</em>. They continued to bask in the moment. So many emotions floated between them. They felt connected. This was meant to be.</p>
<p>Their lips clashed together beautifully. There was a magnetism between them, an unknown force pulling them closer. They were no secrets, no hiding. Everything was out in the open. They could feel each other's emotions, everything they have been pouring into their kiss. They had been this close so many times before, but never with this amount of feeling. The underlying feeling of love flooding their senses. They fit together so perfectly. They were in love. And that's all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. I poured my soul into this shit asadfghjklfrrhfdhaah</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it. I have already start writing the next chapter(it's going to be longer than this chapter). I was originally gonna end it here, but I decided that was probably too mean.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>